I Love
by Lillith987
Summary: Sho is the ultra cute new kid at Sakura Josui who wants to play soccer, but ended up making Tatsuya, Daichi, and almost everybody else in the High school soccer teams to fall in love with him! Sho just wanted to play soccer and make friends. He never intended to fall in love... Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hello everyone who bothered to read this! I like to thank you for spending some of your precious time to read my garbage so for that, (bows) Arigatou! There is not a lot of Whistle! Stories in here (ITS A FREAKING SHAME!) SO I think it is my duty to make it popular! Lets make Whistle! reach the thousands!**_

_**Warning- This is YAOI boyxboy. No fan STOP RIGHT NOW. Slight cursing, over protective/possessive Tatsuya and Daichi, and Mizuno fangirl bashing. Sexual intercourse in later chapters.**_

_**Me: I do not own anything from Whistle. All characters belong to**__** Daisuke Higuchi. Maybe some day Sho-kun will be mine...**_

_**Sho: Hope you enjoy the story! Its her first one so be gentle! **_

_**Tatsuya: No flame her if you want. She must learn from criticism to build as a writer. In fact, just tell she is awful right off the bat.**_

_**Me: *locks him in the closet* **_

_**Sho: *tilts head cutely* anyways! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Beep-

Beep-

Beep-

BEEEEEE-

'crash!'

An innocent alarm clock went smashing against a wall as a frustrated groan filled the room. Tatsuya Mizuno was NOT a morning person. He mumbled groggily as he sat himself up and stared into space. His long light brown hair falling ungracefully into place.

He then lifted himself off his rather comfy bed and walked to the bathroom to brushed his teeth. Tatsuya's large, blond dog lifted his head off the carpet he was laying on and stared at his master, happily wagging his tail and giving a happy 'bark' towards Tatsuya.

Tatsuya exited the bathroom and patted the dog's heads, "Good morning Holmes," he replied before taking a quick shower and changing into his uniform. He then made his way to the kitchen. Holmes trotted after his master, taking side glances back at the window for some reason. Tatsuya made himself some eggs and sat down on the table.

"Oh, better go buy another clock on the way home," he said quietly, eating his breakfast with a distaste. He was not really good cook, his specialty is mostly a bowl of cereal.

Holmes whined softly as he layed near his master's legs. After breakfast, he grabbed his things and walked out the door. "See you later Holmes."

Tatsuya headed towards his high school, Sakura Josui, a large school filled with weird teachers, and even weirder students. Tatsuya sighed as he passed by his screaming fan girls as they try to grab and clutch on to him like some sort of disease.

" Good morning Mizuno-kun!" "Keep away from him you slut! He's mine" "As if, you whore. He only has eyes for me." More screams were heard as he ignored them all and simply dodged them if they tried to touch him. _/There so annoying/. _

Shigeki laughed at the annoyed look Tatsuya had as he jogged up to him.

" you need to chill, Tatsu-bon"

Annoyed glare " How could I be chill when I'm almost attacked by crazed woman?"

"Are you sure you are a real man?"

"Shut up!"

Shigeki cackled as they reached their classroom, the teacher already there, looking bored and uninterested behind her desk.

Students sat on their desk and laughed at whatever joked had been said, while others sat quietly working on homework or studying for a test that was today.

Shigeki leaned on his desk that was directly in front of Tatsuya and grinned at the annoyed face Tatsuya made.

"What do you want Shige?"

"Nyah, so mean Tatsu-bon. I was just going to ask if you heard that we are getting a new transfer student today."

"Don't call me Tatsu-bon! And no I haven't, what difference does it make? Now get off my desk, you are taking up all the space"

"So cruel Tatsu-bon, so Cruel"

Just as Tatsuya was going to make a retort, the head student shouted out "Stand! Bow!" Everyone did as they were told and answered with "Sensei, Ohayo Gozaimasu!"

"Yes, Yes good morning to you all too. Now everyone heard about the new transfer entering our school this year, yes?"

Everyone nodded their head.

"Well he is not right here right now so lets see, the new student has transferred from...Musashi no mori!"

Silence

'What?'

"NANI?!" everyone screamed besides Tatsuya who just sat their shocked. Someone transferred from Musashi no mori to here? What?

"W-Well that is quite a shoc-"

"Ah!" a muffled cry was heard as someone came stumbling through the door.

* * *

Sho couldn't believe he was lost. His first day here, and he couldn't even find the school's office. He sighed as he walked around the school, hopefully finding his destination.

If Sho was paying any attention to his surrounding, he would've notice the stares he was getting, mostly ones of curiousity, others were creeped out.

Who wouldn't when you can't even see his face. (explain later)

After a few misleads and dead ends, Sho finally found the office. He happily walked in and patiently waited when he saw the woman behind the desk talking to someone else.

She looked around her mid thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a simple plain dress that went below her knees with short white stockings and plain shoes.

When she peered at Sho, she hesitantly asked for him to closer. He did so and handed her his paper. Before he was about to greet her, she snatched it, wrote a few notes down, typed a few things in the computer, before thrusting him his schedule. As he was going to thank her, he was already pushed out the door.

He blinked for a few seconds before shrugging. _/She must have been busy,/_ Then the bell rang. Sho glanced at his schedule frantically and took off sprinting. Hopefully he can find his way to his classroom.

***A Few Minutes Later***

Sho glanced at the classroom door before looking back down, shifting from his left foot to his right. _/Should I just walk in? No I should knock first./ _Before Sho could touch the door, he was bumped by another student who was muttering "Shit, Shit I'm late!"

"Ah!" Sho yelped as he fell and stumbled through the door.

* * *

Tatsuya glanced at the student who ungracefully came through the door as the student picked himself up and dusted himself off.

Tatsuya couldn't help but stare with an open mouth. The student wore a long, light gray jacket with white stripes that hugged his figure nicely, dark blue jeans that hung loosely on his hip, and black shoes with red laces.

The only problem was that he had his hood on, that covered his entire face. If someone were to peer inside, they would see nothing but black. The student pulled down his hood and then thats when Tatsuya's (And everybody else's) breath hitch.

Long brown locks fell delicately on a heart shaped face that framed it nicely, plumb pink lips formed in a nervous smile that were begging to be kissed, a delicate small nose, and those eyes. Those large, deep brown eyes, that lured you into them, and you can't help but drown into those many shades of brown.

He just screamed cute and innocent.

And the whole class agreed as many of the girls blushed like crazy, as the boys had major nose bleeds. Tatsuya just stared into those eyes and couldn't help but blush and drool a little bit.

Shigeki regained conscious from his blood lost and smirked. Well this is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

_**Phew! First chapter done. Maybe the chapters will be longer later on. The next chapter, Daichi is going to come out. For my first story, Hmm...not bad... right? Well if this gets good reviews, I might continue.**_

_**Sho: *tilts head cutely* why am I being stared like that?**_

_**Me: Cuz you adorable! *Glomps***_

_**Anyways Thanks and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning- This is YAOI boy x boy. No fan STOP RIGHT NOW. Slight cursing, OOC, over protective/possessive Tatsuya and Daichi, and Mizuno fan girl bashing. Sexual intercourse in later chapters.**_

_**Sho: Special thanks to mikan27lover and Tarot for the advice! **_

_**Me: It really helps and it gave me a better look point to my story so for that *bows respectively* Arigatou! Though Tarot, Sho was not the one who muttered the " oh shit" and I just wanted to make some of the characters creepy and mean *grins* its fun for me. The rest...THANK YOU! I shall work harder and HOPEFULLY this chapter is better!**_

_**Me: I do not own anything from Whistle. All characters belong to Daisuke Higuchi. Maybe some day Sho-kun will be mine...**_

Sho nervously stood in front of the classroom, rubbing his head sheepishly. " A-ah, Gomennasai sensei..."

The teacher stood blankly at him before shaking her head and stuttering out, "T-Thats alright. You must be the new transfer student. May I please see your schedule?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He handed it to her, who quickly grabbed it and scanned it before giving it back with a small smile. " Alright. Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Sho once again stood nervously as he nodded and bowed deeply. He then spoke with a quiet voice. " Hello, my name is Kazamatsuri Sho, I transferred here from Musashi no Mori..." He stood back up and beamed at the class brightly. "Please take care of me."

The room seem to brighten by his smile, and everyone just felt so warm suddenly. The teacher stood dazed with the rest of her students before catching herself and shook her head. "Ah, nice to meet you too. Why don't you sit next to Mizuno. Mizuno, raise your hand."

Sho turned to look and noticed a young boy raise his hand hesitantly. He nervously walked slowly towards him, careful not to trip over the desks. Once he reached his desks, he quickly sat down and tool out his things. Sho beamed once he noticed he was sitting near a window.

He dazedly peered outside, watching people walk by down below, but he couldn't stop gazing at the large soccer field, Its bright green grass and open area. He grinned, _'Maybe...just maybe, I'll be able to play on that field...' _Mizuno, who happened to notice the short cute boy's peering -yeah right, kept just staring at him...- and smiled,_ 'Soccer huh?'_

Shigeki, being the stalker that he was, also noticed and started cackling to himself, leaning onto his desk as he stared at the short boy with interest. _'Seems there's a reason to rejoin the soccer team now...'_ Said cute boy continued to day dream, oblivious to the stares and perverted things that were running through everyone's minds.

Seemed the same thing happened to every class Sho had been to so far: Drooling, squealing, blood spurting out of noses, perverted comments, or hidden arousals, yet the cause of of all this was blind to this all.

Sad.

Once lunch has started, Sho walked to the soccer field admiring the view and cool breeze. He sat down on the soft grass, caressing it before flopping down on it, spreading his arms sighing softly. Large brown eyes opened slowly watching the sky as clouds made their way across it.

He smiled, how things and experience changes just on how you view them. '_I may not be good enough to play soccer, but, I'm going to try my hardest know matter what...' _"Hm, may I ask what you are doing?"

Sho turned his slightly, meeting dark sharp eyes. It was a tall with calculating eyes and brown hair that stuck up in a few places. The small boy smiled, "Watching the clouds. They make me feel...calm."

The tall boy stared at Sho for a little while before laying next to him. "So you like watching cumulus clouds carry water vapor? I don't see whats so calming about that." Sho giggled, "Ok, look up and see the clouds closely. Do you see the stories and pictures they represent? Don't see just their purpose." The tall man blinked before staring at Sho confusingly. " But are they not there for carrying water vapor? I don't understand."

Sho closed his eyes and smiled softly. " How they move so slowly and what I see when I look up there, I feel at peace, like I am free, like I'm flying." He he laughed, "And besides, water vapor sure make funny forms." He pointed up towards a cloud that morphed into eel, but to the tall man, it seemed more like a dragon.

"...I see. It seems I have to look into this more closely." The tall boy suddenly stood up and started walking. "A-Ah! Wait, Whats your name?" He turned around and stared into those large brown eyes, "Fuwa Daichi." Sho suddenly beamed, smiling brightly at Daichi. "I'm Kazamatsuri Sho, Its nice to meet you, Fuwa-kun." Daichi taken back, blushed lightly before nodding quickly, "Hm."

Sho watched as Daichi calmly walked away, smiling softly before peering one last time at the field. He then got up from the soft grass and headed back inside, lunch will almost be over.

ooOoo

The bell wrong, classes are now over. Sho ran back to the soccer field excited. Once he reached it, people were already there, practicing drills and foul kicks. He hesitantly made his way onto the field, watching the team run back and forth, yelling out directions or passing the ball.

He waited until practice was over before calling out. "U-Um excuse me, I would like to join the soccer team." "Like we let you joi-" the person cut talking once he saw Sho and blushed, "Ah, eh...w-what I meant was...um..."

Mizuno appeared before Sho and touched his shoulder. "Sure, you may join. What is your skill level?" The small boy laughed nervously, rubbing his head. "Um not very good, but I know I can do better if I practice hard enough!"

Mizuno nodded smiling before turning to the team. "Oi this is Kazamatsuri Sho. He will be joining, so try to help out as much as you can." His eyes then narrowed, giving a secret message, _'And no molesting him.'_ Confused, Sho just smiled and bowed. "Arigatou! Please take care of me!" The team blushed some more before saying goodbye, leaving for the end of the day.

"Oh, Mizuno-kun." Mizuno turned to see Sho smiling brightly at him. "Thanks, and its nice meeting you!" with that, Sho turned and ran off waving back . Mizuno chuckled, "Nice to meet you to..."

The small boy ran to the bridge close by and slid down the hill. He then took out a soccer ball and touched it smiling softly to himself. He quickly set it down and began kicking the ball, trapping it with his foot before kicking it again.

Daichi who happened to walk by, noticed Sho and stopped to watch. "What are you doing?" Sho eeped, quickly moving his head before the ball hit him. He turned around and smiled. "Oh Fuwa-kun, its you! I was just practicing."

The tall boy walked closer to Sho and examined the ball, "Practicing? For what?"

"Eh? Oh for Soccer!"

"Soccer, what is this Soccer?" Sho eyes widen and let out a long sound of, "Ehhhh?!"

For the next few moments, Sho explained to Daichi about soccer, trying his hardest if Daichi asked a difficult question. "I see. Well, this sport seems a lot to do with reading the persons movements and processing it. How is it fun?" Sho beamed, "Its lots of fun! You just got to play it for yourself."

Daichi blushed,_ 'That smile...is making me have weird symptoms...' _"Come on, Fuwa-kun play a game with me, you can be goalie!" Daichi just nodded taking his place infront of a drawn out goal net.

Laughter could be heard as time went by, Sho kicking the ball while Daichi precisely blocking it. Once Sho made a goal, he jumped up and cheered excitingly. Daichi crossed his arms and exclaimed for Sho to kick it again. Sho beamed, "Soccer is fun isnt it?"

He blushed, "There is much that I need to learn. Soccer is now under study." Sho continued to laugh as Daichi stood there blushing. "Your so cool Fuwa-kun. Eh? Oh I got to go! Bye Fuwa-kun, see you tomorrow!" Daichi nodded as he watch Sho run off, carrying the soccer ball in his school bag.

He then sighed sitting on the grass, while looking up into the now darkening sky. "Sho's smile needs to be investigated... there's something about it...that makes me feel so strange." Daichi layed there, staring at the sky as a few clouds floated by before getting up and headed home.

**A/N Yay! Second Chapter done! Yeah yeah I know its short TT-TT but I promise it will get longer. Stupid school with its upcoming tests...**

**Review?**


End file.
